According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-126968 (patent document 1), in a management server which executes job scheduling for a parallel computer system, a new job is input to a computer at low temperature based on temperature sensor information of the computer and the job is moved from a computer at high temperature to a computer at low temperature, thereby preventing the failures and performance degradation of the parallel computer system due to high temperature. Further, by estimating power consumption of each computer and a cooling unit provided at each computer based on the temperature information before and after a job is moved, whether or not the job can be moved is determined.
According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2007-179437 (patent document 2), in a management system for a plurality of computers, an overheating computer and a non-overheating computer are extracted based on the temperature distribution and operating information of the computers and software is moved from the former to the latter, thereby achieving energy saving. Also, after extracting a target computer, changes in computer electric power and air conditioning electric power before and after the software is moved are compared, thereby determining whether or not the software can be moved. The computer electric power is obtained from the operating information, air conditioning electric power is obtained from the temperature distribution and the temperature distribution is obtained from the temperature sensor, the temperature history and the operating information.
According to US patent application publication No. 2006/0259621 (patent document 3), in a method for allocating workloads to a plurality of servers in a data center, the profile of a requested workload is compared with a history profile and the requested workloads are allocated to servers in accordance with the history in which electric power of the server and air conditioner is at the lowest level. If there is no matching history, the workloads are allocated at random. The history profile includes server location, class, operating information, intake temperature, exhaust temperature, workload type and electric power of the server and air conditioner. The electric power of the server and air conditioner is obtained from the intake/exhaust temperatures of the server, specific heat and amount of air or measured with a power meter.
According to US patent application publication No. 2006/0259793 (patent document 4), in a method for distributing electric power to a plurality of servers in a data center, electric power budget is lent or borrowed between servers or racks neighboring in their geographic locations so as to approach an ideal analog temperature distribution or electric power distribution, and a discretized electric power state of the servers is specified based on the budget allocation, thereby preventing server failures due to a hot spot or cold spot. A thermal multiplier which indicates an ideal electric power to each server is obtained from the exhaust temperature of each server, the reference exhaust temperature of average servers and the intake temperature of the air conditioners.